A not so cliche holiday! (SSB)
by WR3000
Summary: For Smash King24's Chrsitmas Contest! The meaning of Christmas is hard to explain, so how will some smashers spend their Christmas holidays? This story rotates between perspectives, Also, good luck to other contestants too! Changed from K to T, a fellow reviewer pointed out that I had some swearing in certain chapters. I've replaced the words I found. "Light" shipping?
1. Chapter 1: Terrible start!

_There were still quite a few days before Christmas arrived and now had already started falling over the substantial Smash Mansion for quite a while. Everyone was cheery for Christmas, getting into the holiday spirit, wearing Christmas themed clothes... No. That was rather contradicting to the current situation. Almost everyone refused to wear those due to commotions over certain events. A few- no, QUITE a considerable amount of smashers have been having their greatest streaks so far. Not winning streaks. They couldn't stop losing, that was the problem._

"It's my hat! I told you not to change it, no matter what!_"_Link sulked, looking at his match review. It was a fight against Lucina; a 1-on-1 stock battle on the Battlefield stage and both the Hyrulian hero and the swordswoman were on their last life. Link had just launched Lucina barely over the platform, causing her to panic, looking at how much damage she had received. The_brave_ (and rather reckless, during this situation) Hyrulian jumped over the edge in an attempt to spike her into oblivion.

"Princess Zelda! I'll win this for you and for the sake of Christmas!" Link thought, visualizing her kissing him on the cheek, while Lucina sat in the corner in dismay...

"What are you doing?!" Lucina shouted from behind. Turning around, Link realised that he had COMPLETELY overshot his jump; Lucina was BARELY over the edge, she didn't even need to use her dolphin slash to get back up the platform. Link yelped, fumbling with his hookshot in an attempt to hook to the edge. Problem was, the hook slipped off the edge, even after grappling onto it. Why? There was snow on the platform. Yes.

"It would be more interesting," Master hand said.  
>"More beautiful too!" Crazy hand followed up.<br>And Lucina stared in complete confusion and disbelief as she was announced the winner of that match, moving up through the ranks.

It was matches like these that made many smashers lose the holiday mood. Link was one of them; in fact, any smasher who was enthusiastic enough to wear the Christmas colours during their fights had lost every single one of them. Link was wearing a made-to-measure red version of his outfit and received a thermal Santa hat instead of the usual floppy green hat to wear during battles.

**Earlier...**

"But I don't wanna!" Toon Link complained to Zelda, taking the words right out of Link's mouth.  
>"Come on guys, are you two seriously that superstitious? Besides, Master Hand just wants us to enjoy Christmas, so get yourselves together!" Zelda chided back, wearing her usual dress, only that it was mostly red around the usual clingy part with some golden on her shoulders and evening gloves as well as green down the rest of her dress.<p>

The only reason Zelda was so confident earlier was because her battles were one of the last few. She bit her lip after looking at all the recent battles, as EVERY single person wearing red had lost their matches from stupid mistakes and those without red won via sheer dumb luck. The only people not affected were Captain Falcon (he always wore a red helmet) with his peculiar 17 consecutive wins and Palutena with her red and purple dress (No surprise here, she was a goddess after all. Well, theoretically every single person would be affected, so some rumours were that they were not actually 100% human, looking at them)

Lucina wore her usual armour, which probably explained why she won. Shulk even decided to battle without any armour at all, to play safe. And it actually worked.

_So, to cut a long story short, it was an absolute disastrous Christmas for many. Captain Falcon was top of the ranking list at the moment, with Palutena second, as she had lost her battle against Falcon. Meanwhile, back in the present..._

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, seeing himself at the 27th spot of the rankings at the side of a warm mansion hall near the competition area. He didn't have to wear anything special on this day(he was pink with red feet) but still his battle ended as a result of Ganondorf accidentally slipping on some ice while grasping on to him, causing them to both fall of the platform at the same time. However, the boards still announced Ganon the winner for some reason, despite Kirby's complaints. For the first time, Ganon was actually higher up the list than him, making Ganon rather cocky. Kirby was clearly upset but not at Ganon, it was at Master Hand.

"I'm sorry Kirby, but we have got to show at least some sort of Christmas spirit right now to entertain the crowds! The other Smashers and you should try to keep up the holiday spirit to find the meaning of Christmas!" Master Hand explained. Kirby had heard these lines many times already; the others had an uproar when they heard it for the first time. Kirby didn't understand all these "meaning of Christmas" things, he only knew that at least half the roster was to dress up all Christmas like and that they were to give each other gifts...

Samus had just walked past Kirby in her power suit after her match much to Kirby's surprise, it seemed that she was not affected by the "curse" either (she said it was because she refused to believe in 'such mumbo jumbo'), snapping him out of his thoughts. He'd ask her, he decided; she was rather straightfoward when she was speaking, so explaining stuff to him shouldn't be a problem for her. Only problem was, Kirby wasn't very well-versed in speaking. He sprinted in front of her with his stubby legs.

"Hai!" He greeted, standing on tip toes and waving his two stubby hands in the air, using his huge innocent eyes to gaze deep into her soul. It was one of the only ways he knew to soften her up, even though it barely had effect. Probably soften by 3% tops, some suggested. That meant a bomb to them already.

Samus looked down through her helmet as she towered over the 8 inches tall puffball. She always enjoyed, how despite his size, his innocence had left him ignorant of the fact that she was towering over him at over 9 times his height. The first time that happened in battle, Samus had actually attempted to step onto his tiny little head... or body. However, the pink one was not to be underestimated at all, she soon learnt.

"Yes?"

"Wads da meaning ov Cwismas?"

"...Wha-?"

"Whaaad. Isss. Cwissmaass. Wad is Cwismas?" Kirby repeated, as if she was struggling with English, ironically.

Samus stared at the pink puffball for a while, his eyes eagerly anticipating an answer.

"I don't know Kirby... I don't know..." She finally stated, looking out the window beside them, as the snow and frost clouded the view of the outdoors.


	2. Chapter 2: What kind of wish is that?

"Excuse me," a robotic voice projected.

Turning, the duo saw R.O.B standing beside them. "Here's the wishlists Master Hand wanted us to have," it continued, sticking out his robotic arms, with 2 pieces of A5 sized yellow paper titled "Wishlist" on top as well as some Christmas garlands and other decorations printed all around the sides on each.

"Uhhh... thanks R.O.B," Samus said as she took hers. The robot then took out 2 pencils from one of his compartments, handing it to her. As he left, Samus tilted her head down, only to see Kirby staring emptily at his wishlist.

The wishlist was a practice in the Smash Mansion (actually, there are tons of places that do that, so it wasn't really anything THAT special) where Smashers wrote down what they wanted for Christmas and posted their lists on the bulletin board near the mansion's Christmas tree. Smashers could then accept these "job offers" and try to get whatever was on the list, placing it underneath the tree. The giver and the receiver were supposed to remain anonymous (making it somewhat like a Secret Santa programme), however over the years some Smashers started writing or indicating names here and there, such as Bowser Jr crudely writing "GIVE ME 10 CANNONS, A PIKACHU AND A CANDY BAR" or good ol' Snake writing "your slithering little box" on the tags of presents.

"Ah-ha!" Kirby zestfully exclaimed. He quickly turned his head/body to Samus, pointing to the pencils keenly. She lowered herself, picking up the piece of paper from his tiny grasps. Kirby's arms were too short to hold a pencil steadily enough for it to be legible, neither the Pokemon nor the Pikmin in the mansion could figure out a single word he could (attempt to) write.

"You thought of yours already?" Samus queried. "Please don't tell me you wish for anything related to food again..."

"Wad I say!" Kirby replied cheerfully, doing the little spinning dance he usually did.

Samus fixed her eyes on Kirby; she wasn't sure whether it was because of what he said, or because of her surprise towards how agile he was. "So... I wish to know the meaning of Christmas? That right?" she checked.

"Mmhmm~!" Kirby hummed in reply.

Samus sighed; Kirby sure is a weird little guy, she thought. Just as she begun to write, she realised that she was still in her power suit, meaning she only had one free hand, unless she attempted to write with her charge beam... Probably not.

"Flippin' hell, this is really troublesome," she muttered. Stuffing the papers and pencils in to the pink puffball's face for him to hold on to (in which he cutely responded with a muffled "Oof!"), Samus deactivated her power suit, revealing her entire body in the Zero Suit that clung on underneath. She then swiped one of the wishlists and a pencil out of Kirby's grasp, placed it flat on the wall beside the window they were next to, before scribbling on the words "I wish to know the meaning of Christmas".

"Do you want your name on it?" she stopped to ask. "It might be easier to fulfill your wish that way."

Kirby pondered for a few moments, before shaking his head/body. Shrugging, Samus proceeded by handing the pink one his wishlist, in which he thankfully accepted, a bright smile and "Dank u!" radiating from him. He tugged at her knee, signalling that he wanted to go somewhere else (probably the bulletin board). "I got it, I got it," she replied, as the two headed down the corridors of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3: An update :3

**Hi all! I just wanted to say thanks to all reviewers and supporters, as well as the silent readers! The reason I've not been updating recently was due to my busy schedule but now I'm free, I have more time to write, as well as to figure out mechanics such as this line down below~!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for having that small scene in chapter 2, I'll try to have more things in chap 3 and have it out ASAP! Till then, STAR WARRIOR HI-5 COMIN YOUR WAY! QUICK! HI-5 NOW! ITS GONNA HIT YOU!<strong>

**P.S I understand the way I portray some characters in the story may not suit everyone, so please bear with me. Its my first story, after all. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: NONONO

**YAAAAYYY LINES! Anyways, I can finally talk to you guys at the start of every chapter! :3**

**No idea what to say now but thanks for all your support.**

**(Thanks for reviews and advice from MahNati, Dapper Dee Vl, AuraChannelerChris, Soul-Winged Arrows and Twilight Joltik!)**

**Enjoy down beloooowww~**

**P.S Italics will probably be for character thoughts.**

**P.S.S I only played Fire Emblem like once or twice in my entire life so far, so I did some reading up and stuff. If the way some characters act do not suit you, I apologise in advance. :/**

* * *

><p>Samus followed closely behind as Kirby trotted down the hallways, before reaching the main hall of the Smash Mansion. In sight was a half decorated Christmas tree with Master Hand and (Male) Robin conversing next to it, where a bulletin board was located further behind. As the two made their way to the board-<p>

"Excuse me!"

Turning their heads(/body for Kirby), their eyes were met with Robin's as he made his way towards them.

_ Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, _was the thought swarming in Samus' head at that moment. She turned her head to Kirby, frowning as she tried to warn him to escape while he could, only to realise he was not where he was standing but instead charging straight towards Robin. He jumped into the air, doing his usual front flips.

"Woah," Robin whispered to himself as Kirby landed into his arms, causing him to stagger backwards. He was just as impressed as anyone who had seen Kirby's remarkable grace in his actions.

_ "THAT IDIOT, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY NOW?!" _was what Samus would have screamed if she could; instead she pinched her nose, letting out a long sigh.

"Anyway," Robin continued, "Our Christmas Tree is short on decorations this year, since the tree is bigger now. So I was wondering if-"

"I'm busy helping Kirby to do a BIG favour so I'm not sure if I have the time to help but if I do I'll let you know," Samus quickly rattled off, keeping a straight face.

Hearing her words, Robin arched an eyebrow questionably, turning to look at the pink puffball in his arms. Kirby quickly nodded in approval excitedly, beaming with his mouth open, his eyes twinkling. Robin shuddered; he wasn't sure whether it was just him but he was actually slightly afraid of Kirby as to the way his huge eyes gazed into him, as if he wanted to burn Robin's soul and send him to the depths of hell and desp-

_** *Snap!***_

** For the next section, italics refer to Robin's thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Robin blinked, quickly placing the pink one down on the floor, looking only to see Samus' facial expression; her patience was evidently running thin.<p>

"So... Uhh, when you two are done, please inform me, thanks..." Robin near-whispered.

"Ya!" Kirby replied gleefully, before running after Samus, who was already making her way towards the bulletin board. Robin sent them off with his eyes, before shrugging.

"I guess I wouldn't be so happy either, with the holiday being so crappy this year, especially a few days before Christmas..." Robin muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, come again?" A voice boomed behind him. The exact same thoughts Samus had earlier flooded into Robin's mind now.

_ How the hell did I forget about Master Hand?_

Robin shut his eyes, a cold sweat falling down his cheek, strategising a way out of the current situation...

"ROBIN! Mah man!"

Opening his eyes, Captain Falcon stood in front of the tactician, arms on his hips, a huge cheeky grin on his face.

_ Thank lord..._

"Falcon, my man! Thanks for showing up! Now the mansion is in need of your masculinity!" Robin replied quickly, crossing his fingers..

"Ah, of course, my triceps are unbeatable, after all!" Falcon said, somewhat haughtily, as he flexed his muscles...

_ Please work, please, holy crap, I can't believe I'm actually flaunting him like that..._

Master Hand stared from behind for what seemed like an eternity, before finally giving the "SEEMS TOTALLY LEGIT" shrug, before floating away. Robin bent over, heaving a sigh of relief.

"WAAAAYYY too close man, must have been nerve-wrecking for you," Falcon spoke up.

Lifting his head up as he panted, Robin's face was terribly pale, as well as having a confused look on it. "You knew..?"

"Hey, I may not be a tactician but why does everyone think that I'm just all brawn, no brains?"

"...Touche."

* * *

><p><strong> CUT<strong>

** WATER BREAK**

** RESUME LINE**

** Samus' thoughts in italics again**

* * *

><p>"ARGH DAMN IT!"<p>

"Mind if we go first? It's been quite a while..." Samus asked, annoyed.

"Fine, go ahead," the huge figure grumbled as he moved aside.

"Dank you, Bowa!" Kirby replied cheerily (as usual), waving his stubby arm.

Bowser snorted; he had been in front of this board for the past ten minutes.

Samus walked towards the board. It had fake snow all over the wooden frame, as well as glitter and a chibi Santa Claus figurine hanging one the left side, while the right had a reindeer one. Picking up a pin from a small table at the side, which provided extra wishlists as well as pens for the smashers, just in case, she placed Kirby's wishlist on the sponge, stabbing a pin rather violently(unconciously) into it, causing Bowser to flinch at the sudden action. "The board is all yours Bowser," Samus quipped, turning as she begun walking away, while Kirby stood beside the board, a puzzled look on his face.

_ Back to the lounge it is then,_ she thought.

"Ain't ya forgetting something?" Bowser's voice piped up.

"WHAT?" Samus returned him, rather sternly. She looked over her shoulder, realising Kirby was still there.

"He may not be human but you can at least call him a 'SOMEONE' instead of a-"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Bowser hollered, causing Samus to turn and glare at him.

"Wheres your's?" He quizzed.

"What the heck are you saying?"

Bowser held up two tiny scraps of paper in his hand, pointing to them. "Your wish?"

Samus was taken aback; why would Bowser care more about this list than her? She trudged back to the bulletin board.

"Why do you care?" she asked, annoyed.

"We have to post this by the next evening. Might as well get it done now."

Samus spun herself towards the table(nearly kicking Kirby, who quickly jumped away), snatching a pen that was in the stationary holder, leaning down and swinging it violently down towards her wishlist which she had taken out and placed on the table. She suddenly haulted a mere milimetre away from the paper, her arm in a standstill. Samus straightened her back, moving the pen near her chin.

_ What do I really want?_

She remained frozen in her place for a while, deep in thought. The things- no, the people she wanted to be with her were never coming back.

"Samus?"

"Mmhmm?" she replied, still in her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you could... uhh... help me do something..." the deep voice mumbled.

_ What._

The Koopa King was asking her for help?

"My fingers are too big and uhhh... stubby, in comparison to most smashers... So I have trouble picking stuff up and uhhh..." his voice slowly wondered off.

_ That probably explains the bowl of pins on the floor earlier..._

In an instant, the Koopa King realised the wishlists have been swiped out of his grasp and Samus had already pinned them up on his behalf.

"Thanks..." he said, blinking.

"No problem..." she sighed. "What's with the Santa drawings though?" She pointed towards the wishlists. One was "I WANT A TORCHIC THIS YEAR, AND ANOTHER DUNGEON FROM DAD, as well as a chrome plated cannon" while the other one was "Anything is fine", both having Santa drawings on each.

"Oh, that," Bowser replied, picking up a rather thick pencil with a normal-sized tip(obviously designed for him), ticking the first of the respective wishlists. "It's for Santa."

Samus chuckled, causing Bowser to eye her suspiciously. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just really nice of you to let your son believe in Santa." she smiled as she replied.

"...But he's real." Bowser said, extremely unamused.

_ You've got to be kidding me._

_ Seriously, is something wrong with him, or am I hallucinating?_

Samus rubbed her eyes, pinched her nose, looked at the clock; This had to be a lucid dream of some sort.

"No, you're not dreaming," Bowser finally spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave... If you can't think of anything you want, why don't you wish for something that makes everyone happy?"

"...Excellent suggestion." Samus admitted.

Samus spent some time reflecting on her experiences with every single smasher as Bowser left the board. Picking up the pen once again, Samus jotted on the wishlist, then proceeding to pin it up on the board. Taking a step back, she realised that Kirby was still with her, resting his little bottom on the floor.

_ *Sigh* Totally forgot about this little guy..._

The two spent a moment absorbing the wishes that have been posted. There wasn't many yet but some wishes were still rather interesting.

"Sana!" Kirby chorted, pointing at Bowser Jr's wishlist.

Samus lowered a knee and knocked the top of Kirby's head lightly with her clenched fist, causing him to squirm a little. "He's just as nice as you, Kirby," she whispered, smiling faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. I am so tired now... I guess I'll have a nap or something...<strong>

**When Kirby says Sana, he refers to the drawing of Santa (pronounced Sa-an-ah)**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! This took me quite a while to type out, so I'm not really sure how well it is. Reviews are welcome anytime! You advise it, I'll try to fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Captain Fal-GO-n ba-dum-tss

**Pew Pew! Next chapter! Btw, the combination of bold and italics is to indicate emphasis on the word.**

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of the hot coffee and placing the mug on the small table just beside, Samus lay down on the couch, closing her eyes just to enjoy the warmth produced by the heaters in the lounge as well as the effect the dim orange light had (she adjusted the brightness). The lounge was extremely spacious; so only having about 4 Smashers sitting on the carpeted floor playing the Wii U at the lounge game corner and Samus taking up an entire couch didn't seem like much.<p>

"WHAT! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAATTTT~! Look who's laughing now!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Samus could see Sonic standing over Mega Man, Red and Ness, excitedly swinging his right arm up and down as he mocked them.

_How is he seemingly unaffected by the temperature,_ she wondered, as Sonic was the only player out of the 4 to not be wearing any winter clothing, except for a red scarf around is neck...

"HEY SAMUS, MA _**woooo~**_MAN!"

She shot back up, looking to the right of the couch, only to see Captain Falcon ambling his way over to her, with Kirby squashed like a pillow in one of his arms. She wondered whether Kirby had gotten in trouble with Falcon; after she had posted the wishes at the bulletin board, Kirby scurried somewhere else, leaving Samus to head for the lounge herself.

"Oh, Falcon, sup?"

"Get dressed, we're movin' out!" he replied as he came to a halt in front of the couch and threw Kirby on it (causing him to bob for a moment).

Samus just stared; the heck was he saying?

"We're going to buy the gifts and decos with Robin!"

_So this is- I get it now..._

Turning to her side, Samus glared at Kirby, her facial expression pretty much meaning "DAMN IT KIRBY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REPORT TO ROBIN NOW I GOTTA GO THROUGH WITH ALL THIS TROUBLE". The pink one, with his usual obliviousness, merely exlcaimed a "Yew~!" gleefully.

_Never have I been so provoked to punch someone as little as him in the face so damn hard..._

"C'mon! Gotta go fast!" Falcon said cheerily (earning a 'Hey, that's my line!' from Sonic at the other side of the room).

"Why don't you guys just get Sonic, he's much faster-"

Turning to look at the games corner, the 3 of them suddenly realised that they were now the only smashers left in the lounge (no need to explain why). Falcon turned back to Samus.

"As I was saying-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go out."

"Why? It's Christmas! You don't wanna go out and enjoy yourself with-"

"WHAT'S THERE TO ENJOY AND CELEBRATE ABOUT?!"

The sudden outburst caused Falcon to immediately shut his mouth. Kirby started to slowly inch away from Samus, as she grabbed the coffee mug from the table.

"It's a meaningless waste of time..." She muttered, staring at the steam that slowly rose from the coffee.

"Wad...wad ya mean..?"

Suddenly realising what she had said, Samus spun herself to see Kirby meeting her gaze; he was conspicuously crestfallen.

"Lo-look, Kirby, that wasn't what I meant-"

"That's totally what she meant."

Samus glowered at Falcon. He wasn't helping at all.

"That's why the two of you are coming. Kirby, if you come along, I'll prove her wrong. And Samus, you're coming along with us as a form of apology to Kirby." Falcon concluded.

"...Even so, I'm not really sure if I should go..."

"What now..?" Falcon groaned.

"You know I'm more sensitive to cold then most of you guys, right?"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I got some metroid DNA."

"Wait what, wasn't it Chozo- Oh... yeah, fusion, right?"

Samus nodded in reply.

"Unless you want me to charge into town in a Varia Suit."

Looking around, Falcon suddenly ran towards one of the coat stands in the lounge, grabbing a jacket and tossing it towards Samus.

"What's this?" She asked as she made a grab for it.

"It's a columbia omni-heat thermal electric jacket; I use it all the time. A friend gave it to me, just put it on and you should probably be fine. Don't forget to change into something else though, don't need to wear latex out in the snow." He explained.

"Falcon," Samus called.

"Yeah? No need to thank-"

"It's women sized," she continued, stretching out the jacket in front of him, indicating at the curves on it near the hip area. She gazed at him questioningly, eyebrow raised.

"Yeaaaaaaahh... just make sure to return it to Zelda or whoever is the owner after we get back."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNDDDD~~~ That is it for today! Cya next chapter! Any questions, feel free to ask or review! :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: To ship or not to ship Oo

**Had more work again recently, so please enjoy this chapter first! I guess that its kinda like a... filler? I dunno :P**

**Also, thanks all reviewers. I also went back to chapter 3 and updated it, taking words such as "shit" and replacing them with something lighter instead.**

**P.s. Is using "shoot" fine? Anyone? 2lazy2login?**

**P.s.s. I'm probably going to use "light" shipping only. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Samus sat on the front porch steps of the Smash Mansion, hugging her knees as her chin rested on them. The electric jacket wrapped her up so much she looked like a furball (especially with some artificial fur at the wrist cuffs and jacket collar), if not for the blue jeans she wore, contrasting with the metallic black colour of the jacket. Meanwhile, Kirby had received her assistance in keeping him warm, leaving him with another one of those thermal Santa hats on his head which was similar to the one Link put on earlier and a thick red infinity scarf wrapping him up so much only his eyes were visible on his facebody (aside from his stubby arms and feet).

_It's been a good 10 minutes and he's still not ready._

Samus let out a long sigh, causing a sizeable shroud of mist to form in front of her face.

"About time you guys got ready," a faint voice was heard.

"My apologies, Captain Falcon, I had no idea you were already-"

"Don't worry, I was referring to Robin."

Samus heard the mansion doors open as footsteps came closer. She didn't turn to look.

"Is that you Samus?"

The person leaned over beside her. Lifting her head, Samus came face to face with Lucina, a warm smile on her face. She wore a thermoball jacket that had light shades of a blue and purple mixture, together with a white brand of exalt printed near the chest area, close to the heart. She also had ear muffs on, as well as a pair of light blue mittens.

_Ah, of course. How predictable. And he's dragging me along._

Samus didn't reply, instead turning her body around to face the doors, to see Robin (who was wearing a white version of his usual outfit, probably to insulate heat) and Falcon (Usual attire) whispering to each other; they seemed to be having a very heated debate or argument, looking at the stern expression Robin wore towards Falcon.

"Hey, that's cool! You've got exactly the same jacket as the one Robin gave me last month!"

_WHAT._

A light cough was heard from Robin.

"Excuse me Samus... May I know where you got that?"

_SHOOT. IT'S HERS?!_

Samus gulped. She knew Robin really cared for Lucina, so anyone caught messing with her or her stuff would receive a really long lecture (or a Thoron exceeding tournament limits, in Ganondorf's case). Samus would still probably prefer to skip the lecture.

_Okay, calm down, I can't mess up at this point._

"A friend gave it to me," She answered Robin, face remaining impassive.

"Which fr-"

"FALCONE!" (Yes, it was pronounced as cone at the end, instead of con)

Everyone turned to stare at Kirby; his voice was still so articulated, despite having the thick layers of the scarf cover his mouth.

Lucina started to giggling, while Robin turned to Falcon, smirking, eyebrow arched. Samus realised how wrong the message had gone to them, her face heating up.

"N-NO, WAIT WAIT, THAT'S NOT, THAT'S NOT-" Samus started choking out.

"I know that's mine Samus, you can use it for as long as you wish to," Lucina cut in.

"... HUH? Oh, umm, okay, thanks then, Lucina..."

"It was still really nice of your _**friend~**_ to give it to you though!" she tee-heed.

"HE'S NOT MY-"

Samus got up and darted after Lucina, who was already dashing through the snow towards the town area, leaving Robin, Falcon and Kirby behind...

* * *

><p><strong>Samus and Lucina are running to town~ I just wanted to point this out cause I felt that if the top half had Samus' thoughts and the remaining bottom half suddenly shifted the "target" from Samus to the others it may make things a little unclear, thus this line.<strong>

* * *

><p>A LONG awkward silence commenced between them, with the three constantly staring at each other.<p>

"Next time, one of us is to speak up within 4 seconds after the previous person has stopped," Robin finally stated. "Or we may all end up feeling rejected, as we are now."

"He seems unaffected."

Robin and Falcon both stared at Kirby as Kirby stared back; Robin could have sworn Kirby's eyes were growing bigger by the second.

KIRBY SUDDENLY JUMPED TOWARDS CAPTAIN FALCON, FANGS PROTRUDING FROM HIS MOUTH AND BIT OFF CAPTAIN FALCON'S HEAD, CAUSING ROBIN TO SCREAM IN FEAR, AS BLOOD STARTED SPEWING LIKE A FOUNTAIN-

_***SNAP**_

"Dude, Robin, you there?"

Blinking rapidly, Robin realised Falcon was waving his palm in front of his face.

"Pull yourself together, mah man! Remember the plan, alright?"

"Yeah, I remem- OW!"

Robin felt a strong tug on his hair, before realising that Kirby was trying to climb atop his head. Finally reaching the top, Kirby sat his tiny bum on Robin's scalp, pulling the hair with one of his stubby hands, pointing forward with the other.

"GO! HAIYAH!" Kirby ordered.

"It's fine if you want to sit on my head but you don't have to treat me like a horse, you know that?!"

The usual wide smile from Kirby's face changed to a slightly more competitive one as he begun rapidly patting the back of Robin's head.

"You're gonna be last if you keep standing there!" The F-Zero Racer shouted from the front, already zipping through the snow covered path.

"We're gonna show them, Kirby," Robin whispered, chasing after the other Smashers.

* * *

><p><strong>Weee~ The reason I added this chapter in instead of jumping straight to shopping was to... well, sort some things out first, as adding them in all of a sudden may seem abrupt. Now you know who's jacket that was~<strong>

**And what is this plan Captain Falcon was talking about? How will it be carried out? FIND OUT, ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE, OF DRAGON BA-**

***Ahem* Sorry, I just had to say that XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Hi, I don't know what to name

**I probably won't have time to update this weekend, so I got this chapter out ASAP for you all to have. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Does your neck feel cold?"<p>

"...Just a little..."

"Maybe you should let your hair down, you know, to cover your neck."

Samus reached for her ponytailer and pulled it off, causing her long blonde hair to fall and drape around the back of her neck. She shuddered a little; she felt a bit odd without it.

"We'll get you some mittens and earmuffs later on as well," Lucina continued.

The two Smashers stood beside each other in the town square, waiting for the others as they looked on at the children and their parents playing with the snow, building snow forts, riding sleds...

"It's really nice," Lucina began.

"Hmm?"

"You know, spending time together with those closest during Christmas. I haven't done that in quite a while," Lucina mused. Samus turned to stare at her for a few moments.

Samus turned to her right, looking over houses and malls, as the flock of buildings stabbed into the crimson sky. The sun was setting over the horizon as Samus lifted her left arm to look at her watch. The hands of the watch ticked to 4.28pm; no surprise there, the days were short during winter.

"Yeah..." She finally answered. "It's seems really-"

"SAM!" Lucina cried.

"Wha-?"

_***POOF**_

A ball of snow had rocketed straight into the right of Samus' forehead, causing some of the snow to fly into her eye as it flew everywhere from the impact.

"ARGHHHH! DAMN IT, WHICH FLIPPIN-!"

"Lower your voice! Everyone is staring!" Lucina whispered, a look of concern on her face as she rested a hand on the shoulder of her friend, who was bending over and covering her eye as she cursed harshly under her breath.

"Headshot!"

Lucina looked up as Captain Falcon grinned toothily, swaggering his way over to them with snow bits covering his right gloved palm.

"Hey ladies! Waddya think of tha-"

No sooner had the F-Zero racer stepped in front of them did he suddenly receive a cold hard knuckle straight to the face, leaving him squirming in the snow and screaming into his hands.

* * *

><p>As soon as Robin and Kirby arrived (with Robin commencing heavy panting, while Kirby cheered a "YAY~!", making a tiny star suddenly appear and disappear instantly as he punched his stubby hand into the air) and Falcon had finally managed to recover from the attack he had received earlier, the group started planning on what to do next.<p>

"Here's the plan: Lucina and I get the decorations, while you three go and get the presents first. Once we are done, we get together again, split the costs and grab any other extra presents we want. You know, those not on the wishlists," Robin explained. "You sure you'll be fine Falcon?" he queried.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! Totally fine," Falcon assured him as he massaged his slightly bruised nose, even though some obvious red knuckle marks were left around the side of his nose. Robin then turned to check on Samus. She was still rubbing her left eye, muttering something to herself. Annnnnddddd Kirby was absorbed by the colourful wonders of a map.

"Robin!" Lucina piped up. "What do you want for Chri-"

"ROBIN! You still haven't mentioned where _**THE~**_ meeting point is," Falcon cut in.

"Oh, oh yeah... We, uh, we meet at the umm... that, err..." Robin stuttered, stopping mid-sentence.

"We'll meet at the usual Cafe! That's what he wanted to say! Anyways, you ladies just have to follow us, we know the location of the shop!" the F-Zero Racer finished off for him. The tactician nodded heavily in reply, appearing rather panicky. Lucina returned with an "Ok!". Kirby glanced at Falcon, slightly confused and curious over his display of actions. Meanwhile, Samus replied by-

...Continuing to rub her eye, showing no interest whatsoever. _**Okay**_, let's move on.

"I guess that settles things! Come on, team Falcon! Let's move out!"

Picking up Kirby on the head like a basketball, earning a "Huh?" from him and yanking Samus' arm, the racer charged through the crowds, gaining stares as they entered the mall. (Some people were more surprised as to what Captain Falcon would be doing in town.)

Lucina chuckled lightly, while Robin just stared emptily.

Suddenly a moment of realisation struck him.

_I have no idea how to get to the Cafe._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh shoot. Nice job, Rob. (No rhyme intended)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Stahp! Nhaow!

**Hope you guys enjoy! More info at the bottom.**

**Walkin' in a mall~**

"So what do you want me to get you Samus?"

"Nothing much, really."

"How 'bout you, Kirby?"

"POYO!"

The F-Zero Racer looked down at the puffball he was carrying as shrugged at the answer; he never really did understand what "Poyo" actually meant. Returning her focus back to the front, he walked briskly to catch up with Samus, already having walked quite the distance from them.

"Don't you want anything for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"You pinned up your wishlist, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you wish for?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon, ya gotta tell me! It's a gentleman's job to fulfill a lady's request after all, especially _**someone~**_" Captain Falcon raised his free arm into the air, stretching his muscles before proceeding to flex his triceps. "As manly as me." He gloated

Samus turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder, a skeptical expression on his face. A soft grunt of displeasure was heard coming from her, as she continued her footsteps.

"Awww, wait up!" Falcon called, running ahead and turning to face her. "I said I was gonna let you know the meaning of Christmas, if you don't start by telling me what you wish for, how are we supposed to progress?" He pestered as he walked backwards.

"Why don't you make a guess then?"

"Alright! That's progress, see, you're doing well so far!"

_I was doing fine till you threw a ball of ice in my face, you little bugger._

"Alright! I betcha' wished for mittens!"

"Hmph. Far from it, Falcon."

"Earmuffs?"

"Just because I'm not wearing it doesn't mean I wished for it, idiot." she deadpanned.

"Okay... I'll try to remember the wishes..."

"Why don't you just check those that-"

"I got it! You must have been the person wishing to know the meaning of Christmas right?" Falcon interrogated her, hands clapping as he did. (Allowing Kirby to drop back on the floor as Falcon released his grip.)

"..."

Samus suddenly came to a halt and stared at him, causing Falcon to feel a sense of pride in his deduction.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I never thought you'd be this cheesy Samus, sheesh, what's gotten into ya?" Falcon chirped. (No pun intended btw, he's not a bird)

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

"Go on, go on, I'm _**all**_ ears."

"Firstly, that wasn't my wish. It's Kirby's."

"HUH?! NO WAY! I THOUGHT HE"D DEFINITELY GO FOR FOOD!" he yelped.

"Falcon! Shut up!" she scolded through gritted teeth, as the other shoppers turned to stare at the F-Zero Racer, along with a few glares. Grabbing his hand, Samus quickly darted into a watch shop, as Kirby scampered along.

"You're always embarrassing use like that you know?!"

"Well, sorry, M'Lady."

Samus scowled at his words, punching him roughly in the shoulder.

"OW! Sorry, okay! You don't have ta' keep hittin' me like that!"

"GAH! I had enough of you, I'm not even gonna bother continuing to explain anymore! Can we grab the presents and leave? Where's the wishes?"

Upon Samus completing her rants, the Captain was about to say something, before falling silent.

_***tug tug**_

Falcon looked down, only to see Kirby sitting on his boots, tugging them. Kirby, finally content he got the racer's attention, began speaking.

"Weaaaarrr aaarrr wee-sshhaaa-ssss? Weeee-aaaa-rrr?" Kirby repeated a few times, gazing intently at Falcon.

"I understand what she meant, Kirby, I'm not _**THAT**_ dumb." He replied.

"Oh," Kirby said, before hopping off.

"Well... The thing is... Guys, I didn't actually tick any of the wishes... So-"

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"Just listen-"

"You mean we came ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE from the DAMNED mansion, just so you could say that we don't even know what we're supposed to get?! Why didn't you write them down or take a picture at least? And you were acting as if everything was planned out so well, why didn't you ask Robin earlier then?!"

"Sto-"

"Well, I chose to be in charge of this, so objectively speaking Robin has no responsibility over this whatsoever, thus he probably wouldn't-"

"So all we are going to do till him and Lucina get back is wonder around aimlessly?!"

"Wait-"

"We can pick up the extra gifts for each other at the same-"

"Damn it! I only agreed because of the wishlist, now I don't have any intention to spend time here and-"

"SSTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Samus and Falcon flinched, covering their ears as they did. One of Kirby's ability was to sing (or in this matter, yell) with such a prominent and articulated voice, so it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone in the area had already heard him.

Samus moved her hands away from her ears, a slightly red-faced Kirby panting a little beside them. It had been such a long time since the puffball made such a huge outburst. He pouted slightly, looking at his own reflection on the polished marble floor of the shop.

"Pwease... jus stahp..." he said in between sobs. He never imagined things would turn out like this. It wasn't the Christmas he wanted. It was the worst Christmas holiday he ever had in his life.

Seeing Kirby so upset like this caused a spear of guilt to pierce Samus' heart. It stinged extremely badly.

Shaking her head violently, the speechless F-Zero racer turned to face her.

"We... Probably should have a time out..."

Samus said nothing other than making a tiny nod, a hand on her face covering herface.

**LINE**

**That's it for this chapter guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had work to do, so I did not have much time to get this out. I just resorted to drawing as I planned on what to throw in this chapter.**

**I WAS going to throw in some Robin and Lucina shopping in this chapter, then I realised 2 problems.**

**1. I still have no idea what they are gonna go through (It has to be something that leads to my desired story outcome)**

**2. It would be quite long. So I'm getting this out first.**

**Reviews, criticism, advice and suggestions are welcome!**

**Star warrior HI-5!**


	9. Chapter 9: Update To the readers

**To whom it may concern, I actually felt that my previous chapter was really weak. I've been so exhausted with school work and a busy schedule lately, I can't plan stuff properly... May ask for an extension...**

**There is one thing that I really wish to know from everyone... How well do you guys think my story is? Should I go on? I felt that it has begun going downhill... :(**

**Next chap soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Robbie

**I'll try to write my best in this chapter. To Robin and Lucina it is!**

**Italics for Robin's thoughts**

**LINE**

Robin and Lucina had gotten into a shop selling all sorts of Christmas goodies and decorations, with warm orange lights adding a fuzzy feeling to the mood...

"Let's get this for the tree. It'll surely look amazing!'

"I don't think we're supposed to use such huge objects as Christmas ornaments, Lucina."

"Oh..."

"I can get it for you though, if you want."

"Really? You know that's not necessary of you, Robin..."

"It's fine, Lucina. Don't forget, it is Christmas, after all."

She flashed a brilliant smile at him as she hugged 28-inches tall santa teddy tightly. He in turn did the same; he was glad she was really thrilled for Christmas. Just then, a young saleswoman walked over.

"Ah! Merry Christmas, Miss Lucina! Would you like to purchase this?"

"Oh yes, miss Nicole, I would... How much is it?"

"This big one costs about 750 smash coins."

"Oof, that's a bit much..." Lucina turned to Robin, a worried look on her face. She didn't want him to spend so much just for her.

"Just get it if you want it, Lucina." he assured her, after taking the hint.

"... I don't know..."

"Take your time to decide, Lucina. In the meantime," Robin turned to face the saleswoman known as Nicole, "can we order some tree decorations here?"

"Why of course! If you come with me I can show you a catalogue, Mr Robin," she replied.

As the three of them began to make their way towards the decoration sections, Lucina started looking at her surroundings, looking for something she could give to her friends.

"Miss Nicole, does the shop have any special or unique items on sale at the moment?"

"Now that you mentioned it, we just had some limited Christmas-edition 20-inched ammibos being shipped here, though I'd doubt that you'd be interested, since you guys are part of the smash roster already, after all," she shrugged. "Boy, you couldn't believe how much the fangirls spent over the them, especially the one with Chrom dressed up with a Santa hat and-"

"CHROM?!" Lucina exclaimed.

_Chrom? Ohhhhh boy, Lucina._

"Yeah, the Chrom one! But you've gotta admit, he looks _**SOOOOOO**_ attractive in that outfit, I'm actually considering getting one myself!"

"Bring me to them at once, please!" Lucina requested, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

The saleswoman turned to Robin, seeking permission to change their current destination.

_At this rate, there's no knowing how much she would spend for those Chrom items..._

"Excuse me, may I know how much one of the amiibos cost?"

"Umm... If I remember correctly, the cheapest was two thousa-"

"Forget the price for now! Let's go immediately, I have to see how well they have portrayed father to be!"

Robin's eyes nearly bulged after hearing the price (or half of it, actually); he wasn't sure how many she planned to get and he didn't want to disappoint her. However, their budget that Master Hand provided them may not even be enough...

"C'mon, Robin," Lucina called as she grasped his hand, causing him to blush slightly.

"I want to get one for everyone in the roster!"

_EVERYONE? THAT'S NEARLY 50 SMASHERS!_

By now, Robin started feeling a little faint; He wasn't sure if it was from his blood rushing or from the shock he had just received.

"...O-Ok..?" He sputtered out.

And just like that, he was being dragged by Lucina to see a bunch of amiibos, instead of buying decorations for the Smash mansion's Christmas tree...

_At least we're holding hands,_ Robin thought to himself, as Lucina merrily pulled him along like a little girl in a toy shop.

**Ok... I'm not really sure what to make of this chapter but if there's any fire emblem readers out there, I hope you can provide me with any sort of advice over this chapter, or pin-point out any mistakes. Thank you, and have a very, very good day.**


	11. Chapter 11: A cup of coffee

**:3**

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon wondered around in the shop, browsing through the displays. From omega to Breitling, from IWC to Sinn, they had all kinds of watches, you name it. He walked around in circles, "confined" to his half of the shop during his "time out". He turned to check out on how the others were doing; Samus was pretty much just silently staring at watches as well, while Kirby was sitting on one of the seats before the display cabinet and appearing to be what seemed like testing the durability of the glass, by heavily patting it.<p>

Letting out a sigh, the F-Zero racer strode out of the shop and started walking around the shopping complex. The shops were all almost the same, with Santa statues or toys in front of them, tiny Christmas trees at the side and Christmas songs blasting over the speakers. He occasionally stopped to look at the decorations, before continuing his footsteps. It wasn't long before he had made another huge circle, almost reaching the same watch shop again.

"Ring ring ring!"

The captain turned in the direction of the source of the ringings, only to see a young man shaking a bell in front of some coffee shop.

"It's cold out there! Get your hot delectable coffee right here to relieve yourself! You'll freshen up in no time at all!" He promoted.

Captain Falcon made his way towards the young vender who caught his attention. As he stood in front of the counter, the vendor's face lit up.

"Welcome, kind sir! Care to relieve those strong muscles of yours?"

Captain Falcon would usually have started boasting about them and begun flexing by now. He didn't though, at the moment.

"I'd start with a cup of coffee," he said, smiling at the young man._Probably no older than 21_, he thought.

"Yes-sir-ee! What kind would your taste buds prefer?"

"Recommendations?"

"Well, I'd say on a day like this, peppermint mocha would be nice."

"Interesting... although I think I'll stick to the usual strong, black one."

"No problemo sir, be done in a minute," the vendor replied, getting ready some coffee beans and boiling water as he turned on the coffee machine. Captain Falcon enjoyed the young man's attitude; diligent and easy-going. After a short while, he spoke up again.

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah, need anything?"

"Also make the peppermint mocha! And a cup of warm milk, if you could!"

"Sure thing!"

The drinks soon arrived piping hot in their cups.

"Lids?"

"No need, thanks."

The vendor proceeded to put the cups in the tray holder, which was then placed in a plastic bag. "17 coins only, sir!" (17 coins may seem like nothing but in this story, the coins they earn from fights are actually worth a lot).

The racer took out 20 from his pocket, dropping them into the man's outstretched hand and taking the bag. "Keep the change!" he added.

"Thanks, sir! Have a merry Christmas!"

Captain Falcon stopped just as he was about to leave.

"How are you gonna spend Christmas, kid?" he asked.

"Well... I don't really know. Maybe grab a few friends or sometthing, ya know? I live everyday about the same, so it ain't no biggie for me." the young man replied.

"Then what about..." Captain Falcon nearly said "your family". Based on what the young man said though, it probably wasn't the best to bring it up.

"What about you come over for Christmas at the Smash mansion? Just tell them I invited you!"

The young man's eyes widened. "They allow that?"

"Well, only on holidays, guests are allowed..."

He pondered for a moment, the racer waiting for a reply.

"...Naaah. I still have to work, ya know, all the customers during holidays. Plus I don't think I'd fit in. Thanks for the offer though, appreciate it."

Captain Falcon nodded in understanding. "Not a problem, kid. Just sayin' if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome."

The two bid farewell as Captain Falcon made his way back to the watch shop, and much to his surprise, the other two were already standing outside. Samus frowned, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she kept looking around through the crowd, a small brown paper bag in hand while Kirby sat on her head, a pair of binoculars, for some reason, in hand.

_I wonder how long I spent walking,_ the racer thought to himself. Chuckling, he made his way towards them. Just as he managed to squeeze through the crowd, Kirby managed to meet his gaze. Soon enough, the star warrior used Samus' head as a springboard, jumping off into the air and diving straight into Captain Falcon-

_***Splat!**_

He managed to land right splat onto Captain Falcon's chest and started gripping his suit tightly, allowing Kirby to stick there like a star fish. Falcon wasn't sure whether or not to show his amusement or surprise; he simply scratched his head.

Samus walked over and stood in front of Falcon, unbeknownst to him as he started poking Kirby in his sides, trying to get Kirby to let go (to no avail).

Clenching her fist, Samus raised her free arm up, extremely tempted to jab him right in the rib. However, she decided against it, bringing her fist before her mouth, clearing her throat in an attempt to catch Falcon's attention.

"Oh, hey," were the only words that escaped his lips then. And after a silent 4 seconds between them, an awkward feeling begin to linger around them, as they kept exchanging glances.

"You made us wait for 15 minutes, you rotten turd," she finally scolded, an annoyed expression on her face. Even through her angry tone, Falcon could tell that the tension had finally begun to cease.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he replied, taking out the peppermint mocha and passing the paper cup to her.

She immediately grasped the cup with both her hands, bringing it near the side of her cheek.

"It's really warm."

Falcon couldn't help but break into a jubilant grin.

"If you're really sorry then wipe off that stupid toothy smile of yours and keep moving, less I really smack you till you really become a retard."

* * *

><p><strong>Bang bang!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: You-Know-Who

**Merry Christmas to all! Wishing you all a happy holiday and a happy new year! WEEEEE~! Enjoy this as a present, lol. It's not the best but it's what I can give for now.**

* * *

><p>Robin stared in awe at the bill, with a 6 digit number printed at the bottom. He hadn't even paid for the decorations, yet he was already falling short on was sweating much more than usual, turning to check on Lucina. She had plastered herself to the glass case that contained the limited edition Chrom amiibo, constantly praising the craftsmanship of it and requesting she paid a visit to whoever made them; she wanted to thank that person personally. Robin pinched his nose, trying to keep his composure.<p>

"Mr Robin?"

He jumped at the mention of his name; so much for composure...

"I'm sorry I took quite a while; the other customer had a huge order to make," the young saleswoman explained.

"I-It's fine!" Robin stuttered. He was so stressed out now; he wanted to keep Lucina happy but that would mean overspending on their budget. Also, if he did, they wouldn't be able to afford the decorations. Master Hand would surely give him the piss.

"By the way, about the decorations you mentioned earlier?"

"Y-Yeah?" Robin's eye twitched slightly in reply.

"Are you sure you still want them?"

"Y-Yes, of course! The only problem is the budget-"

The saleswoman laughed softly at this, cutting Robin off. He stared at her in confusion.

"Is anything the matter..?"

"No, no. It's just that someone just ordered the decorations for the Smash mansion from me while you two were looking at the amiibos."

Robin was taken aback;why would some other Smasher be buying te decorations? He was sure Master Hand had only requested them from him...

"Wait wait wait, what did this person look like?" Robin enquired.

"Well, you know... young man, wearing a red winter cap, pretty handsome too... Kept saying he was really "feeling" the Christmas spirit, and I think he was blonde, since I couldn't really see his hair..."

"Coins, or credit card?"

"What..?"

"What did he pay with?"

"Umm... Credit card, why?"

"Please bring me to him!" Robin exlaimed.

_Sigh, this has really been an extremely stressful Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong>ALERT: Any thoughts in the following section are you-know-who's thoughts. Unless this was done in first person (Which was my original draft) it would be slightly complicated if I didn't mention this)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sigh, thank goodness I came here before they checked out...<em>

A young man waited at the counter patiently, scratching at his cashmere mittens. The fiber sometimes irritated his skin; he still chose to put them on regardless. They were a present from a close friend of his, so it didn't matter to him how uncomfortable it was. The cashier was still printing out the long receipt due to the amount of decorations that had to be bought for the Smash mansion. He wasn't particularly bothered, it was necessary in order to make a Christmas party, after all-

"Excuse me?"

The young man turned to face the source of the voice.

"Yea- EHHHH-?" He winced as Robin stood in front of him, still clad in his usual attire, while the saleswoman he had spoken too earlier watched from a distance with a camera-

_Is she taking pictures of us?_

"Um... I'm sorry if I got the wrong guy, but do you happen to be Shulk?" Robin questioned with a frown.

The man referred to as Shulk gave a blank stare before looking at his own clothing; Slightly over-sized winter cap on his head, a really thick winter scarf wrapped around his neck, partially covering his mouth, a multi-layered plasma thermoball jacket wrapped all over him and a pair of Ridge to Run pants which nearly swallowed his shoes. Other than the area in between his upper lip and his eyebrows, not a single part of his body would be exposed to the cold winter air. He had unknowingly made him self a winter ninja. The only way to identify him was to look at his blue eyes; not that he was the only person with blue eyes though.

Shulk didn't give a reply, instead remaining silent, hoping Robin would leave; he would always help his friends in need, but he strongly preferred not to give explanations or anything whatsoever based on his thoughts or visions (especially after having a vision of Master Hand throwing a tantrum when he saw the Christmas tree only decorated with Chrom amiibos).

"Can you talk?"

Shulk nodded lightly in return.

"Say hi, please."

"..."

"Hello, sir?"

"...Hi..." Shulk said in an extremely faint whisper; Robin had him trapped, he knew where this was going.

"Good. Now could you say 'I''m really feeling it!'?"

_Shoot._

"Fine! Fine, it's me..." he confessed. He was already caught; the only one who could say that phrase in such a specific accent was Shulk, no point in hiding himself already.

_"__**Okay**_... Not to worry, I have no time to waste. I need to borrow your credit card, please."

"Huh?"

"I'll pay you back once we return to the mansion."

"But-" by then Robin had already swiped Shulk's wallet from his pocket and had quickly rocketed away to search for Lucina, leaving Shulk behind.

Shulk stared off into the distance, before looking down to the floor.

"Why didn't I have a vision of that coming? I'm pretty sure thief does 60 damage..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys get the last part, cause if you don't... no idea whatcha' been doing, lol. If you seriously don't get it, just let me know... But it's a pretty bad joke anyways, IMO. :P<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Give me an answer!

**Hwe hwee hwee~ Happy New Year in 2 days!**

**Sorry for not updating, possible double update today? Cuz I spent lots of time thinking about the plot, sry. Also I got an extension till 11th of Jan, so be sure to stay tuned! I'm finishing soon!**

* * *

><p>"This is getting heavy, Samus..."<p>

"Says the guy who's always flexing his triceps."

Captain Falcon carried a pile of present filled bags in hand. He had happily volunteered to carry them when Samus finally decided to go and grab gifts for everyone, but he certainly hadn't expected it to be **THIS** much. In the meantime, Samus continued to sip at her peppermint mocha as they strolled along, Kirby gulping down his warm milk on her shoulder.

"Let's have a break outside, Falcon," she suggested, pointing to the exit of the mall. Before he could even reply, Kirby had already leaped in front of them and accelerated towards the glass doors without hesitation-

_***Smack**_

Kirby stuck to the glass door for a second, before slowly sliding off it, producing squeaky sounds before finally slumping to the floor, receiving glances from many onlookers. Samus sighed as she went over to pick him up.

"I understand that you're always excited but running smack into non-automatic doors isn't the way to go," she chided as she gripped the steel handle and pushed the door open, allowing Kirby to crawl away from embarrassment.

She held the door open for Falcon (earning a "thanks") before once again stepping into the frost covered pavements of town. This time, however, despite not knowing where they were headed, Falcon didn't question anything, instead following Samus and Kirby along as they lead the way.

Not long after, they finally arrived near the town square, before they finally came to a stop and the trio marveled the decorations and lighting around the town. The usual giant Christmas tree glowing with blue lighting, the lamp posts giving off a warm fuzzy yellow around the Mistletoes and contrasting with the dusk sky.

"Wow... quite a sight, ain't it?" The F-Zero racer commented. He turned to see Kirby nodding happily, eyes glimmering again with much joy.

Guess the little pink one got what he wanted, Falcon thought to himself and smiled. Turning to Samus, she instead gave the Christmas tree a gaze of amazement, her eyes focusing on all the beauty of a holiday she once thought was redundant, before frowning again. However, it was a much more solemn frown, as she bent her head down again to face the winter snow.

"Sam..?"

She turned to see Falcon giving a firm grip on her shoulder, a look of concern on his face, before she quickly looking away.

"Falcon..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"..."

He had never been so tempted in his life to pull out the, "you're gonna ask me out?" card on Samus right now, but Falcon knew that now wasn't the time for it unless he wanted a hard cold knuckle to the face.

"Go ahead."

Samus once again looked at the Christmas tree and took a deep breath as a small cloud of vapour formed in front of her momentarily.

"I did everything... I came out here, I bought the gifts, I did everything everyone would do during Christmas... And yet, why do I... I don't feel anything at all... I can see you guys are happy but I don't feel it anything... Why do I feel... so lost?" she mumbled.

Falcon was VERY taken aback by this. She turned to face him, an expression of melancholy on her face.

"PLEASE... Please tell me you have an answer... Any answer at all..." she trailed off.

Falcon quickly exchanged looks with Kirby; Kirby was about to say something, before realising he didn't have an answer and that it would be better if he stayed quiet (for once). He didn't really understand her question either. Why couldn't she feel what the others were feeling? It was such a simple task for a somewhat immature young puffball like him, was it really such a difficult feat for her?

"Let's... settle down first." Falcon finally replied.

They walked over to an empty bench under a frosted tree, sharing a moment of nothing but silence as the cold winter wind blew past.

Seeing Samus remain silent, Falcon decided to start first.

"Ok, Samus, for the next few questions, I need you to answer me as honestly as you can. Is that okay?"

She turned to look at him with the same stare as before, not saying a word. Falcon let out a small sigh, before continuing.

"Is there anyone you want to spend time or Christmas with?"

He noticed Samus' eyes widen at the question; she quickly turned to face the snow once again, causing her long untied hair to fall over and block his view of her face.

He waited; despite his during usual antics, Falcon was especially patient with Samus. In fact, more patient then Kirby, whom had already begun distracting himself with the paper cup that once held his warm milk.

"...Y-yes."

"Mind telling me who that person or those people are?"

"... Actually, I do mind."

"Okay... we'll skip that. Why aren't you spending time with them then?"

Samus clenched her fist so tightly her skin was beginning to turn a pale white (if it wasn't pale enough earlier from the cold as she didn't put on mittens).

"Isn't that obvious?" She near-whispered.

"...Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Well, the thing is, Samus, is there anyone of us that you want to forge closer bonds with?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

"You're lying. I said don't lie."

"I'm not..."

"Fine. Then explain yourself."

"... I'm afraid to."

"..."

"Every time I lose someone close... it hurts... just so much..."

Another string of silence ensued. Kirby had stopped playing with the cup, trying to absorb what he could from the conversation, constantly shifting his gaze from left to right. (He sat in between)

"Sniff..." Samus lifted a finger to rub what seemed to be her eye or nose.

"...The hell, are you seriously crying?"

Samus jumped at his proclamation, quickly looking the other way.

"The hell?! I just got some frost near my nose!" She nearly shouted with and irritated tone.

"No need to turn away, if that's so..."

"Can it, bodo. It's rude to not turn away."

"..."

"..."

"Poyo!"

The two turned to see Kirby laughing to himself, amused by how quickly the topic of conversation had escalated.

"...Now back to the questions?" Falcon suggested.

"...Yeah." Samus answered, giving Kirby a light box to the head which made him wince.


	14. Chapter 14: Please read 13 first!

**There was a double update today, so please be sure to check the previous chapter before continuing with this one! Cheers! (Also, the reason this was separated from Chapter 13 was cause I wasn't sure if I would have time to upload this part as well, sorry)**

* * *

><p>"Samus."<p>

"...Listening."

"Well... I know it's hard to let go of those closest to you, right?"

"...Your point?"

"Well... Even when they are gone, there will always be newer friends to replace them."

Samus turned to give an emotionless stare at Falcon.

"Okay... Well, what I meant was that others will try to provide you with a similar... Uhhh... Basically, what they do is they'll make you feel like those closest are actually still around you."

Still no reply.

"Go on."

"Well... I'm just sayin' that you don't have to treat us Smashers like strangers or distant friends, ya know. Just treat us like those closest to ya, if you're comfortable with that, cause you mean a lot to us."

"...So, is that your whole answer?"

"Well... One more important thing. I realise that you tend to constantly say that you don't want anything?"

Samus straightened her back and leaned on the bench, an eyebrow arched.

"The main root of your problems is that you never realise what you truly want, until it's either given to you or that you're gonna lose it."

Samus scowled slightly. "Are you implying that I'm immature?"

"Heehee!" Kirby chuckled, before jabbing her thigh with his crumpled paper cup. She chose to ignore him, though.

"Well, believe what you will, but that ain't what I'm sayin'," the F-Zero racer replied, moving his arms to the surrender position.

"Just remember we'll be here for you, that's whats important. You don't have to keep everything to yourself," he finished.

Samus looked surprised, quickly turning back to Kirby, who was still jabbing her. After a few seconds, however, she swiped the cup from his grasp and threw it at Falcon's face, which merely bounced off his nose and back into Kirby's face before dropping on the floor.

"Waaahhh!" Kirby yelped, hopping off the bench to pick up the cup. (Not crying, just imagine Kirby saying it in surprise or shock as he randomly falls into an abyss. You get the idea.)

"No one is immature, you prick!" She said angrily.

"That's rather contradicting to what you just did."

"Grrr..."

"Hey, don't forget we'll be coming back here tomorrow to get the stuff from the wishlist."

"To hell with you! I already came once, I'm not coming again!"

She snatched one of the bags of presents from him and begun digging through it, before finally pulling out a red box and tossing it to him, which he barely managed to get a grab.

"This is?" he asked

"Your present. Or what, a bomb?" she replied sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks Samus! But shouldn't you have give it to me on Christmas eve or the day itself?"

"Just take it or leave it."

"Well okay then. I'll save it for boxing day, that okay?"

"Whatever..."

"Wad abou' me?"

Samus looked down to see Kirby hugging her knee and tugging away the the jeans. She sighed.

"Don't worry, I got yours covered. You'll have to wait though, the only reason I gave him early was cause I was afraid to forget."

Samus started walking away from the bench, taking out her smartphone and dialing in numbers. Falcon quickly grabbed the remaining bags and Kirby as he got off his seat.

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"Robin, we're done here."

"But what about your gift? You still haven't told me what you wanted!"

Upon hearing that, Samus brought the phone to her ear and turned her head slightly, just enough for Falcon to see the right side of her face and enough for her to see Falcon. She no longer suppressed herself and gave him a faint, but sincere smile.

"There's no need for that," she answered, before facing the front once again. Falcon stopped in his tracks, allowing some cold water (aka melted snow) to drip from the trees above and pelt on Kirby's scarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone here forgot Kirby's scarf? LOL!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: To the cafe!

**HI, BYE!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we'll be on our way, just making a quick stop. See you then."<p>

Robin pressed the "end call" button on his phone, trudging through the thin layers of snow covering the pavement. He looked behind, seeing Lucina happily musing to herself about how proud her father would be when he saw the receipt in her hand.

He'd more likely get a heart attack if he knew everyone would get a model of him...

Turning back to the front, Shulk was still brisk walking. After paying for all the decorations and amiibos, Robin had continued to pester Shulk to help bring them to "the usual Café" that Falcon mentioned earlier. Shulk seemed confused at first, but after a few more detailed explanations Shulk seemed to finally understand. However, Shulk requested that he be allowed to carry out an errand on the way there, which Robin and Lucina had no objections to.

They continued to travel into a further part of the town, which was rather rural compared to the usual bustling crowds in the square. Robin had certainly never gone to such a remote part of town before, making him slightly nervous. Soon, they finally arrived in front of what looked like a shophouse, with a signboard that had lights flashing the word "TOOLBOX" on the roof.

"I'll just take a minute, be right back! It'll be worth the wait!" Shulk informed them, before quickly dashing towards the shop and entering through the glass door. As the door slowly shut itself, Robin let out a sigh.

"What's the matter? Tired already?"

Robin glanced at Lucina, who was folding and toying with the receipt as she looked at him.

"Well... Sorta. It's been a real crazy day for me, you know, all the planning, the walking, the buying, the nightma- Wait never mind, ignore that last bit."

Lucina let out a small chuckle, causing Robin to smile to himself as he blushed slightly as they both looked at the shop once again.

"What do you think he's doing?" Lucina continued to ask.

"I don't know... He seemed pretty enthusiastic about it though... Probably some more techno madness that we'll never figure out going on in there. Though maybe if we looked through the windows... Wait, Lucina, what are you doing?"

"What? Isn't that what you suggested?"

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was just a..." Robin trailed off as Lucina was already at the window.

She squinted as she tried to take a peek, however realising that the window panes were already covered with frost. Using her sleeves, she rubbed the pane, causing the frost to melt before plastering her face on glass once again. The interior of the shop was filled with... metal. As well as many sorts of weird gears and machinery Lucina didn't recognise or had seen in her life. She could even hear some faint beeping noises and people discussing about some machines and hear a mention of something called "R2-D2"...

"Hey!"

Lucina squealed, apologising profusely. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude your privacy or anything, I was just curious! Yes!" she said, only to realise upon turning around that it was merely Shulk, scratching his head in confusion... or in this case, the back of his winter cap.

"I was just informing you that I was done already... You don't have to apologise for getting bored or anything, haha," he replied, chuckling slightly. He faced Robin and continued, "Now then, shall we all go to the cafe together?"

_The cafe. Now. The cafe._**_THE CAFE. THE PLAN. _**_Oh crap, I'm not even prepared yet. What do I do?!_

Robin nodded heavily as he tried his best not to gulp, but soon his mouth was already producing so much saliva from the nervousness he couldn't help but swallow, silently wishing no one noticed.

"Well, then let's go!" Shulk exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing Lucina's hand and tugging her hand as they quickly ran away from the shop. Robin frowned upon seeing this, slightly annoyed.

_I wanted to hold hands with Lucina... Darn it Shulk, why are you- Wait, why am still standing..?_

"GUYS, WAIT UP!" Robin yelled, quickly sprinting after them. Wearing his cape sure made running more difficult for him, and he would need quite a lot of effort if he planned on closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p>"Really? Of all the ways to help him out, you came up with such an 'obvious instant see-through' plan?"<p>

"It's often the most obvious things that people least expect, right?"

"Yeah, right. So darn cliche."

"It's not overrated!"

"Kirby dink iz qute!"

"And it ain't just cute liitle fella! It'll work **FOR SURE**. After all, you could say it's my gift to him!"

An exasperated sigh came out of Samus' mouth as she facepalmed. They had already reached the cafe and were waiting for the others to show up. In the meantime, she had been unknowingly dragged into Captain Falcon's plan for Robin and now he was telling all about it to Kirby.

_"'Oh great Falcon, you're the only being in the entire universe whom I can seek help from! Your masculinity far surpasses mine, I am a poor soul in need of help! Please, my lord!'_

**_'FEAR NOT, LITTLE BOY~! The power of love is so great, I certainly cannot allow your fair maiden to slip away from you! Rise, Robbie, and I shall show you how love will bring the brightest of lights yo your world for all eternity!'_**

**_'B-but, my lord, I... How am I to ever repay you?'_**

**_'There is nothing to worry about! All you need to do... is to... promise me... your loyalty.. to me...'_**

**_We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before I closed my eyelids, opening my mouth as I leaned forward to-"_**

"I'm VERY SURE that is _NOT_ how your conversation with him went." Samus quickly interjected. Kirby, who was sitting on a snow covered railing outside the cafe, let out an "Awwwww...", feeling disappointed that he had been tricked. "Eed was kewl..." he mumbled through his scarf.

"How was that cool?! He was going to corrupt your mind with more eeky stuff!" Samus defended herself, feeling slightly disgusted. "You're not supposed to teach him about all this, Falcon! I thought you knew that!"

The F-Zero racer let out a hearty laugh. "C'mon, it's cool, Samus! What did you think I was gonna say?" he queried. Hearing this, Samus quickly turned away, blood rushing to her face. "I-I-... There's no chance in hell I'd want to know!" she threw back.

"I was gonna say that he would give me a spoonful of the best tasting ice-cream you could imagine to me," Falcon continued, a smirk on his face. "Wadz eeky abow dat? I like Iz-kweam!" Kirby complained. Falcon used a hand to cover his mouth and leaned close to Kirby. "Yeah, I know, right? Samus sure as heck is _WEIIIRRDDD_," he intentionally said loudly for her. She scowled at that. "HEY! I'm not-"

"It's good to see you all again!"

Lucina and Shulk quickly came to a stop in front of Samus as she turned around, still a little annoyed from being interrupted.

_"_Hey guys! What brings you here, Shulk?" Falcon asked, as the others proceeded to greet each other.

_"Well... _I was running my errands..."

"Pant... pant..."

Shulk looked behind, surprised to see Robin leaning over, gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, you finally caught up, Robin! You should work more on your stamina though, keep that in mind!" Shulk congratulated, causing Robin's eyebrow to twitch slightly. Even though he was sure Shulk didn't mean to, but Robin sure as heck felt a bit offended upon hearing the comment.

"You little... I had to run... so damn, *huff, huff*... far... how the, *huff, huff*... can a guy wearing so much more *huff huff*... go so fu-, *huff huff*, FAST?!" Robin grumbled to himself_._

_Just give me a break... let me lie down... I just want to-_

**_*SMACK_**

Robin fell face first into the layers of snow on the ground, causing Shulk and Lucina to flinch.

"Ain't got time to waste ma little man servant! Pick yourself up and get moving in, now!" Falcon ordered, his arm still hanging after the slap to the back.

"Yay! CAKEEEE!" Kirby cheered, once again making a break for the cafe doors, as Samus stared on at the laid out Robin in front of her, "What the actual hell?" written all over her face.

**MAKING A BREAK HERE GUYS! GETTING NEXT CHAP UP ASAP! Originally intended for it to go as one whole chap, but with the school spamming us with tests, I think I'll have to quickly update the last few chaps. Maybe 2 or 3 more, I dunno.****.**


	16. Chapter 16: 2nd last!

Kirby gave a squeal of delight as the warmth of the heater from inside the cafe blasted at him as soon as the cafe doors were pushed open.

"Welcome!" A waiter wearing thick winter sleeves greeted. He got down on a knee immediately, asking, "How many seats would you like?"

"Aauuhhhhhh..." Kirby returned with a look of confusion, quickly running behind Shulk's leg, causing him to let out a small chuckle. "We've got 6 with us right now."

"I see, right this way sir!" The waiter replied, before escorting them as Shulk and Kirby followed, while the others made their way into the cafe. A few tables later, they were brought to a table for 6, where Kirby proceeded to hop onto the cushioned seats while Shulk thanked the waiter and took a seat.

"What would you like today?" the waiter asked, a small notepad in hand with a pencil in the other.

"Guys, time to take your orde-"

"EXCUSE ME, LITTLE BOOOYYY~!"

The waiter jumped, looking behind, only to see a man with a smug smile dressed like a racer, carrying a lifeless body of some white-haired person on one of his shoulders.

**"IS THAT A CORPSE?!"**

"Naw, no worries my dear friend, it's just a semi-conscious body of another partner of mine... although I actually wonder whether I completely knocked him out..." Falcon answered, scratching his chin, before shaking his head. "The point is, LITTLE BOY~, do you have another table for two?"

"U-Uh.. W-well, we do, it's actually just beside this-"

"THANKS MA MAN!" Falcon said, raising his free hand and swinging it down towards the intimidated waiter's back, before receiving strong jab from behind.

"OUUUWAHHH!"

"Stop it Falcon! You're scaring him!" Samus scolded, before mouthing towards the waiter the words "Sorry, he's a bit retarted" when the racer wasn't looking.

"I-I see, right this way,,," the waiter whispered, quickly running towards the small table beside the glass walls of the Cafe.

"But Captain Falcon, don't you want to sit with us? It's more fun that way," Lucina questioned, but instead received a finger pointing at her from Falcon.

"You, young lady! You shall be sitting with Robin over there!" Falcon ordered

"What?! But why?"

"Your father said that you've been unfilial! He told me to give you a time out, or you won't get any presents this year!"

"But..!" Lucina tried to protest a few times, however as soon as he threatened to call Chrom to report about her, she reluctantly gave in. Giving an uncommon small pout, she got up from her seat and proceeded to the other table, which was directly beside theirs. Falcon then took off the cor- ***Ahem* **semi-conscious Robin off him and plopped him right in front of her.

"Huuhhhh...? Uuooowww..." Robin grumbled, still groggy from the face plant he experienced earlier, causing Lucina to drop some sweat.

"Why'd you do that?" Shulk asked out of curiosity, sensing something amiss as Falcon sat his butt cheeks on the cushions of the chair, as Samus proceeded to talk to Kirby about how this cafe seemed way to fancy.

"You'll see. It's for her own good, trust me on this."

"Pssshhh."

"Hey, you weren't complaining earlier!" Falcon told Samus, who was sitting beside him.

"Uhhh... I did say it was flawed. You think she'll fall for that? She may be royalty or whatever, but I'm sure she's not as dumb as the others."

"You.. hurt my feelings..!"

Falcon gripped his heart, giving out an agonizing groan.

"Lies. You would have gone ' Wahhhh!' or something, if that happened."

"How'd you know?"

Samus let out a long sigh, pinching her nose. _Why am I here?_

* * *

><p>Everyone had gotten their ice-cream, cake, drinks... Whatever they wanted, you get the idea. Kirby was now sitting on a cushion, eating his 3rd plate of cake, Samus took slow sips from her cup of espresso, while Shulk an Falcon watched the two sitting at the next table, Falcon looking very eager.<p>

Robin was worried he would faint again from all the blood rushing to his face. _One moment laying splat in the snow to this... Why did I ask Falcon to help me with this..._

As the steam from his latte slowly rose to his face, Robin watched as Lucina happily took a scoop of her vanilla ice-cream and put it into her mouth, letting out very soft squeals every time she did so. He stared as her lips parted with every mouth... _So soft... so moist..._

"Isn't the scenery outside beautiful, Robin?"

Robin blinked, regaining his senses before realising Lucina had turned to look out the glass walls. The snow fell slowly onto the floor, blanketing it as well as the naked trees near the roadsides. The lights that illuminated the streets where people were happily going about brought a certain warmth to his heart. He was sure anyone who saw it couldn't deny that fact, regardless how heartless they were.

"Sure is, Lucina... I... I'm glad I got to spend it with y-you..." Robin stuttered, quickly looking back down at his coffee. "Awww... That's sweet, Robin..." he heard her giggle slightly. _Good, all going well so far._

He tried to look at the others without turning his head, hoping Lucina wouldn't notice and find it rude. Well... Kirby was still eating his cakes, Samus continued to stare out the window, Shulk returned the glance with an eyebrow arched... Probably meaning "Don't look at us, we can't save you". Lastly, Falcon was constantly mouthing the word "Man up" to him, which he began to feel was annoying.

_This is it... my only chance..._

_Start it slow..._

"Why are you eating ice-cream during winter, Lucina?" It's almost freezing."

"Well... It's just that I really like it, but you know, with all the battles back in Ylisse and at the smash mansion, I don't usually get an opportunity to have this..."

"I thought the mansion has some in-?"

"Kirby ate all of it."

"...Oh..."

Silence followed as Lucina took another spoon of ice-cream while Robin gazed at her.

_It's been 3 seconds. I have to do it NOW, before the fourth._

"Lucina, isn't that beautiful?" Robin said, lifting his head up. Lucina looked up as well.

"Isn't that a... a mistletoe, right?"

"Yeah..."

_THIS IS IT._

* * *

><p>By now, the other 4 smashers were staring intently at the couple without their knowledge.<p>

"He's bagged this! I told ya!" Falcon whispered, smiling.

"Don't act all gallant now, mega mind." (I'm not referring to the movie Megamind, Just an expression)

"Poy-"

"Shhh!" Samus warned

"Hey, Shulk, why so quiet?" Falcon nudged at Shulk, who was staring blankly into space for quite a while.

"Must be in 'the zone'."

"Uhhh... Shu-"

"Pfff..."

"Uhhh... Are you okay?"

"Heheh..." Shulk continued to try to suppress himself as much as he could.

"Shulk , dont ruin the mood-"

* * *

><p>"Lu-"<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Robin and Lucina nearly jumped, turning to see Shulk howling his laughter into his hands as the others looked on in confusion.

_WAY TO GO, DI-_

"I'm sorry, sorry... Pfff... Please, excuse me... Hahaha!" Shulk apologised. Robin felt really irked, unsure whether his apology was sincere or not. Shulk soon ran to the restroom to relief himself (From laughter) while the others all sweat dropped. Well, except Kirby. He's the master of doing random stuff, anyway.

_Back to matters..._

"...Lucina... do you know... what they say... when two sit under a... Lucina?"

Lucina was looking down at her ice-cream, but quickly looked back at the mistletoe and then back at him again. They stared into each other's eyes during that precious moment, blood slowly rushing to their faces.

"R-Robin..." Lucina begun nervously, "I've noticed that you've been staring at me for quite a while now..."

Robin gulped slowly, beganing to sweat a little.

"I know what you want, Robin..." she continued, fidgeting with her spoon.

_WHAT?! SINCE WHEN..?!_

"If you just asked I would have already done it..."

Robin was getting extremely light-headed. He had never been so excited/nervous in his entire life, he felt like he could explode at any moment.

"...Ah...I-I..." This was finally the moment he had longed for. ALL THE TORTURE BY THE OTHERS. His reselience had paid off.

"Lucina! May I..!" the words took so much effort to finally escape his lips that fighting in cruel smash seemed like a piece of cake to him.

"... Could you close your eyes, then?" Lucina said softly as she blushed even harder.

Robin obeyed. He eagerly leaned forward slightly closing his eyes...

_Hallelujah..._

"... Could you... part your lips a little..."

_What..? WOAH, I DIDN"T KNOW SHE LIKED GOING FRENCH..?_

Still robin listened, opening his mouth a little. He wasn't sure whether he wanted this fast or slow. He was afraid going too long would cause his nose to bleed; on the other hand, he wanted the moment to last an eternity.

"...Ready..?"

"...Yeah..."

Robin waited patiently, anticipating her lips, while part of him was wondering if he was looking stupid at the moment. Not that it mattered, as long as he got his first one from her...

His lips finally came into contact; his heart skipped a beat.

_It's just like I expected... soft and moist..._

_Actually, this is rather co-_

"Mmmff!"

Robin nearly choked, swallowing before coughing quite a bit as he covered his mouth and turned away.

Opening an eye slightly, he only saw Falcon bawling in laughter just like Shulk had did earlier, Samus having a palm to her face and Kirby staring at him, going "Whaaaa..?".

"So sorry! Are you okay, Robin?"

He turned to see Lucina, a face of guilt and concern on her as she leaned over to pat him on the back. And that's when he realised.

A spoonful of half-eaten ice-cream was in her other hand.

* * *

><p>"...You think he'll be fine after what happened?"<p>

"Yeah... My plan may have failed, but hey, I'm sure they got a lot closer!"

"Whatever you say, boss..."

Falcon chuckled, standing in front of the fully decorated Christmas tree.

"The waddle dees sure did their job rather quickly," he added. Samus nodded in reply.

"By the way, where's Kirby?"

"He left not long after the others went back to their rooms."

"I see..."

The two continued to admire the Smash mansion's tree, fully decorated with many festive and exotic things, especially that Chrom amiibo at the top with the star Lucina had insisted on...

"Going to sleep?" Falcon asked, as he saw Samus about to make her move.

"Yeah... One hell of a day, don't you think?" she replied.

"Mmhmm... Goodnight I guess."

"Yeah... you too..."

Falcon turned his back as well, heading in the opposite direction. He still had to check on the lists of wishes.

"Falcon!"

He barely had time to catch the jacket that came flying his way. He faced Samus once again to check her out; well, actually not much difference, except now that he could see the blue cotton shirt she wore underneath.

"Thanks for lending that to me."

"But, it's not mine, you remember that, right?"

"Yeahhh... so technically if anything happens, you're my scapegoat."

"Anything for you, my lady," the racer chuckled.

Samus' face turned red, qucikly punching the air in his direction somewhat playfully before once again heading back for her room. Falcon watched on till she was out of sight, before doing the same.

Walking past the dimly lit corridors of the night, Falcon finally reached the bill board. However, upon doing so, he instantly realised that every single wish list had already been ticked, indicating someone had already taken up the "job offer". He was taken aback by this, but soon smiled to himself.

_At least we know some of us do really care..._

_Or if it's just one guy, he probably truly understands the meaning of Christmas now._

Browsing through the wishes to ensure that all had been taken, he nodded and gave a salute (to no one present) and made his way to bed.

One particular one read "I wish for everyone's wish to come true" on it, and he certainly would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap may be last! Or if there's no time, this will be the last! Forgive the lines please! <strong>

**Also, hopefully, I can write the last one in time! woohoo!**


	17. Chapter 17: The End?

The chandeliers in the Smash mansions were all lit up on this night. The smashers were partying their heads off, now all wearing their more festive outfits, after someone requested that everyone be made to do so, so that the whole "festive curse" thing would blow over.

And soon enough everything went back to normal. Ganondorf, wearing a Santa outfit, was screeching into one of the karaoke sets, Pit and Palutena were teaming up against Mario and Luigi in Wii tennis, a bunch of others munching down at the buffets... You get the picture. Crowds were scattered across the huge party room, enjoying themselves after the usual boring "special event" speeches that Master Hand gave as enthusiastically as possible, even though he himself felt that they were pretty pointless.

Samus, was wearing a solid red jacket as she pushed the balcony doors of the party room open, going out to let some of the cold winter air pierce into her skin. The atmosphere was a little too chaotic for her liking, at least the air outside felt fresher. Walking to and leaning over the railings of the roofed balcony, She let a breath out, staring off into the distance as the snow kissed the branches of trees. She had never felt this calmness before. Closing her eyes, she went into deep thought.

_What did this Christmas mean to me..?_

"Sam! There you are," a familiar voice called.

A smile broke onto her face. She turned, seeing Captain Falcon with a huge platter in his hands, with all sorts of food that came from the buffet table. Kirby quickly caught up from behind, overtaking Falcon before embracing Samus tightly. Or well, at least the lower half of her leg though.

"Not joining the fun? The lil' fella' missed you a lot, ya know."

"Things were getting really messy in there, so I came to catch a breather... Sorry, Kirby," She replied, giving Kirby a small pat on the head, much to his delight.

"I see where you're getting at... Peach was scolding Bowser fo not having proper food etiquette, Shadow, who was there for some reason, was going 'NOM NOM NOM' into a bunch of swiss rolls, Yoshi and Kirby were fighting over a donut... Things were getting pretty heated, for a dinner," Captain Falcon said, before stuffing another forkful of ham into his mouth, chewing it hungrily. He walked over to the railings as well, resting his platter on the large cold stone surface of it. After some struggling from Kirby to crawl to the top of Samus' shoulder, the trio continued to watch the falling snow.

"By the way, want this chilli d-" Falcon got interrupted by a blur that whizzed past him, before realising that he the food had been replaced by a glass of juice, a sticky note on it with a near illegible scribble of the word "sorry, I owe you one" on it.

"I'll have just the juice, I already ate a bit earlier," Samus told him, smirking as she recieved it.

"I guess," she continued.

"Huh?"

"You could say that..."

"Say what?"

"You're too sl-"

"Wow. Your sense of humour is even colder than the weather."

"U to sloe! U to sloe!" Kirby continued to chant after Samus, causing all of them to let out a moment of laughter.

When their laughter finally died down (or especially Falcon's), everything fell quiet outside, except for the freezing winds that blew on, causing a somewhat awkward, yet at the same time, comfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

"Wa..."

"Hey, you two."

Samus and Kirby turned to face the racer who was still looking off the balcony.

"Yeah?"

"Well... You know, after that trip that day..."

"M'yeah?"

"...Well, did you both get what you were looking for?"

Kirby let out a "Huh..?" in response, while Samus thought about it.

"I'm still not getting it..."

"The meaning of Christmas! Or at least, your meaning of Christmas! Did you two find it?" Falcon finally explained, a little disappointed that they had forgotten. "Well?"

Her eyes widened at the question; she had certainly not expected him to be completely serious on what he said then. While Kirby elatedly hopped to and fro her head and shoulder, blabbering about how "bai een pwesent mac me happee", Samus just completely zoned out. The feelings and experiences she had on that day, it all came flooding back.

Samus didn't know whether she had an answer to that. Ever since the group of them came back, she'd occasionally lie down on her bed to pause and think about what Christmas meant to her. She'd roll around, spread her arms, toy with her hair; but she was never sure if she was right.

"Samus..."

"..."

"Hello..?"

"..."

**_*snap snap_**

"..."

"FALCON PU-"

"Wha-?!"

Samus nearly yelped as she regained her senses, shocked by the racer's world-reknown quote.

"Don't scare me like that, EVER!" she warned him with a scowl.

"Ok, ok, I know how you feel about ma' moves," he apologized. "Now, back to the question!"

"Yeaaaa~!" Kirby exclaimed, pointing his arm up once again, causing a tiny star to "pop" there momentarily. Samus let out a sigh as Kirby bated his breath.

"...You sure you want me to say it?" she checked.

"Caaa' mon!" he assured her, causing her to inhale deeply.

"Well, then... Honestly speaking..."

"Yes~?"

"Christmas is the most pointless holiday I have ever participated in." Samus stated flatly, keeping a straight face.

"WHAAAOOOUUUW?!" Falcon shouted, as if he had been gutted while saying "what".

"I really crushed your heart this time, didn't I," she asked, sweat dropping.

"This... Is... Inscrutable! How... Can you say that it's meaningless?!" Falcon chocked out, gripping his own chest tightly as he fell on a knee.

"I mean... I used to think that Christmas was merely a holiday where people give each other stuff and be nice to one another for once. 'What's so special about it? What's there to be happy about?' I'd ask myself. I felt that the cold would burn at my skin, as if nature itself was just completely taking the piss at me."

"...Go on!" Falcon suddenly jumped back onto his feet, shaking his fists up and down in excitement.

"Wadz takeen da peece?" Kirby asked, scratching his tiny head.

"And now..." she paused.

"And now..?"

"I still think it's exactly the same darn thing."

Kirby hopped over to where a dismayed Captain Falcon lay as he fell over a second time, bumping the racer's head lightly to check if he was still okay.

"But-"

"BUTT?! BUTTTT?!" The racer interrogated, causing Samus to take a step back. She had never seen him so irritated, tensed and eager all at the same time before, which scared her a little.

"What's with the emphasise on the-"

"Just get on with it! Don't keep me waiting,** LITTLE GURRLLLL~**!"

"Uhhhh... Kay, where were we... But, uh..."

She took a moment to recollect her thoughts, clearing her throat before completing her answer.

"I now realise it's ALSO the only time of the year where we get to be our own selves. The only time where we can share our stinging pains and sorrows, but turn them into happiness, by spending time with family or the closest of friends, by trudging through snow with sleds, or even taking a snowball straight to my eye."

She let out an _"Ahem"_ as she said that, which Falcon scratched his cheek to upon hearing that, putting on a little look of apology.

"Well, it was the start to our friendship... right?"

"Eev it hurt, den eet a tomato!" Kirby suggested. It was natural he didn't get what she meant, the pink puffball had an innocent mind, after all.

"Then what's so meaningless about it? Don't you find it precious?" Falcon asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's precisely because it's such a precious thing, which is why it's even more pointless."

"...How so?"

"Cause if we actually treat each other the same way as we do during Christmas on every other day," she continued, "wouldn't that just be much better? Christmas is merely an alarn that only rings once a year. It's a reminder to us that we should always look out for one another, and it's a way for us to get to tell each other our true feelings..." she concluded.

"Really? So what d'ya think of me, Sam?" Falcon queried, using an arm to wrap around her head. She kicked him in the shin before continuing with her drink of what she guessed was peach juice.

"Glad you guys got to enjoy your Christmas," a voice came from behind the trio.

"Oh, hey Robin!" Falcon greeted, as the tactician, dressed in a slightly over-sized red homemade version of his usual outfit, walked over. He immediately slouched over the railing, letting out a what was like a depressed grunt. allowing the others all to see a amateurish design of what looked like a man with blue hair.

"By the way, there's only cookies and milk underneath the tree at the moment, not a single gift is there yet." Robin added. Kirby seemed alarmed for a moment, was quickly distracted by the man on Robin's back.

"Eez dat-"

"Yes. Yes it is him. And don't even make me start, Kirby, she just couldn't wait till tomorrow for me to put it on," he mumbled.

"Annnndd now you wanna know what I learnt this Christmas?" Robin asked rhetorically as soon as Falcon was about to say something. He exhaled slowly, and buried his face into his arms.

"Don't expect others to reach my level of understanding, and also to lower my expectations of others..." he uttered, before constantly banging his head onto the railing, reprimanding himself so quickly that the others couldn't even make out a single word he had said.

"..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twee and a haf segonz laytah...<em>**

* * *

><p>"GUYS. THIS IS GETTING WAY TOO AWKWARD. We're going in to PARTEH~ like hell, and you are all not gonna regret it!" Falcon proclaimed.<p>

"Actually," Robin dug his head out between his arms, "It's four seco-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, YOU'RE COMIN' WITH ME, YA LITTLE WUS!" (Uhhh, I don't know how to spell that word, sorry.)

"Hey! Put me down! Stop kidnapping me!" Robin yelled when he was lifted and placed on Falcon's shoulder once again. Samus facepalmed and Kirby was belly laughing.

"Sam, that includes you, too, unless you wanna hitch a ride as well."

"I'll be fine with walking, thank you..."

The four of them made their way back into the party room, and to their surprise, things had calmed down quite a bit. Although it's more likely because Ganon wasn't singing anymore...

"Samus, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure."

"You know, when we had that talk in the park-"

"DON'T expect me to be as nice anymore once Christmas is over!" She cut in.

"Yeah, yeah... But what I meant was that... did you sorta feel like you know... it felt longer than it was for me, and I actually felt a little happy too..."

Samus looked up at the ceiling, trying to recreate the scenario that happened that evening. The talk had surely made her open up a bit more, and she felt a feeling of gladness when she did.

"Ummm.. I guess I did feel the same way too." she replied softly.

"Glad you did... it felt life movin' through ma mind, time slippin' down ma spine..."

"The hell are you going on about now?" Samus asked, getting pretty confused.

"And then Robin was feeling tangled up inside, and I smacked him face down on the floor..."

"HEY! You're still not done with that?" Robin carped.

"Falcon, seriously, the heck?"

Falcon was humming to himself, whispering some words. Samus could only catch some of it, which sounded like :"But you... hardly... pain... but follow... right back..."

Samus cringed a little when Falcon gave her a big, mischievous toothy grin. "I now know the absolute true meaning of Christmas, hehehe," he chuckled. Samus blinked at him a few times before looking at Robin, who was still on his shoulder, desperately giving her the "SHHHHH" sign.

_What did I just get myself into._

"Could you please tell me, Captain? Please!"

Lucina had suddenly popped out of nowhere, wearing a woolen coat, similar in design with Robin's. (Except with more Chroms on it)

"LUCINA, NO-"

"HIT IT, BOYS!"

_"LIVE AND LEEAAARRNNN!" _many voices suddenly boomed through the speakers where electric guitars and drums were heard in the background.

_Wut._

_"HANGING ON THE EDGE OF TOMORROW!"_ Falcon warbled into a random microphone out of nowhere.

Samus turned to see the stage, only to be met with a sight of Shulk sturmming an electric guitar, the coffee kid from townbeating the drums, while Sonic and Kirby having a set of headphones on, sharing a tiny microphone.

_"LIVE AND LEEAAARRNNN!" _more smashers cheered.

_Isn't this Christmas, what the actual f-_

_**"FROM THE WORKS OF YESTERDAAAAYYYY!"**_

_*sigh* This is gonna be a LOOOONNNNGGG night._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"LIVE AND LEAARRNNN!<em>**

**_IF YOU BEG OR IF YOU BORROW,_**

**_LIVE AND LEAAARRNN!_**

**_YOU MAY NEVER FIND YOUR WAYYYYY_**

**_WHOOOOOAAAAA, YEAAAHHHH!"_**

Samus walked down the halls of the mansion, her head in hand. Her main problem now was that the songs were now stuck in her head, but she ignored it, hoping a cup of coffee would help. On the way to the kitchen, however, she saw air bubbles floating around the Smash mansion's own tree.

_Did we have a bubble machine?_

Making her way to investigate, she realised that cookie crumbs were all over the floor with present wrappers scattered everywhere. Alarmed by the thought of someone stealing the gifts, she ran around the tree, looking for clues-

"Ooch!" she grunted as she tripped over something on the floor. She cursed under her breath and turned, ready to vent her frustration on whatever had just made her fall over, when she was met with the most precious sight she had ever seen.

A huge box of cookies and an empty glass rested on the floor beside a pink sleeping puffball as it lay soundly asleep in an empty red sack. It was producing what had actually turned out to be snot bubbles from it's tiny nostrils, staining it's blanket, which appeared to be a tiny santa hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"So what kind do you think it is?"

"Shall we find out on 3?"

"I'd prefer taking turns, this way we can share our watches better."

"But we didn't do that just now..."

"That's because you gave all of us the same thing for Christmas, Shulk. We all know it's a chrome plated giant titanium gear."

"Oh..."

"Alright then, I'll begin!"

Falcon opened up a small box and looked inside as Shulk and Robin both leaned over to get a view of it.

"Woah, Rolex Daytona, eh? Pretty smooth, Falcon," Shulk commented as the racer immediately out on the present he was given early, smiling to himself.

"Okay, okay, enough 'bout me, Shulk, you next!"

Shulk grabbed the box that Samus had given him as well, excitedly opening it up. However, as soon as he took a look at the watch, his birght face instantly turned into a cold blank stare.

"Uhh... Shulk, you okay..?" Robin checked on his friend. Just as he was about to put a hand on your shoulder, Shulk suddenly shook his head, quickly turning to face him.

"Robin, open yours now."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Do it!"

"O-Okay..." Robin replied with uncertainty. He quickly tore off the wrappings, staring at the tiny box Samus had given him.

"WELL?!" Falcon nearly shouted, causing him to jump.

He grabbed the top of the box, and threw the cover a few feet away. Looking down at the watch, he realised it was custom made.

It didn't have a single number on it.

However, there was something else.

"They're the most accurate watches I've ever seen!" Shulk exclaimed elatedly, quickly putting their watches side by side for comparison. Robin merely sweatdropped, unsure about how to feel about the current situation, as he looked at his own watch again.

On where every digit would have been, was a small inscription in it's place. And for each inscription, they would all display the same words:

"To tip the scales."

**_*Ba dum tss_**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. I know the ending is really corny, but I'll post a final report soon, story is officially over. I nearly collapsed due to exhaustion from typing, lol, I spent 5 hrs thinking and typing, so till the next update post.<strong>

**Till then, hasta la vista, my fellow friends.**


End file.
